Seika Kobayakawa
by Chelsea Armani
Summary: Cet one-shot, plutot long, se déroule juste après la victoire de Deimon sur Ojou. Eyeshield 21... le joueur aux jambes d'or...l'homme courant à la vitesse de la lumière...l'homme ? Et si le fameux Eyeshield 21 de Deimon était en réalité une fille ...


Tous retenaient leur souffle lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit.

- Touchdown ! Deimon Devil Bats: 42 - Ojou White Knight: 40 ! Victoire pour Deimon !

Le cri de victoire d'Hiruma fut bientôt mêlé à ceux de ses équipiers. La joie envahit les Devil Bats qui ne continrent pas leur fierté. Les larmes coulèrent dans les deux camps, les motifs étaient pourtant bien différents… L'un pleurait de joie, l'autre de tristesse, désespoir, déception…

- Seika Kobayakawa !

La jeune running back se retourna et fit face à celui qui fut et restera son plus grand rival.

- L'année prochaine, tu rencontreras la nouvelle génération d'Ojou. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui serais le challenger… !

Prise de cours par le piédestal sur lequel Shin la plaçait, elle ne sut comment réagir. Sa timidité prit le dessus et elle recula gênée et peu sûre d'elle.

- Je…je…je…je ne suis…c'est…je n'ai pas…

Elle baissa la tête vers le casque entre ses mains, le sien. Son regard se planta dans celui qu'elle voyait à travers la visière. Le regard d'Eyeshield 21, la running back aux jambes rapides comme la lumière. La joueuse aujourd'hui victorieuse autant sur le plan collectif que personnel… Son reflet, son regard… Celui d'une gagnante ! Ils avaient, jusque-là, franchis tous les obstacles dressés sur le chemin de la Christmas Bowl. Son équipe avait gagné la demi-finale du tournoi du Kantô. Et elle, le duel de sa vie… Elle releva la tête et considéra le linebacker.

- Deimon vous attendra impatiemment ! Et à ce moment, je serai plus forte !

- Oui, le contraire m'aurait déçu.

Il lui adressa alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il jouait au foot us, un sourire franc. Surprise, elle scruta chaque trait de son visage. Elle lui répondit néanmoins par un éclatant sourire, elle aussi. « Cet air heureux lui va bien. Il est encore plus beau et si sexy… pensa-t-elle ». Réalisant ces derniers mots, elle rougit.

Les sombres pupilles du lycéen pénétrèrent au plus profond d'elle-même et réveillèrent des sentiments qu'elle s'était efforcée de cacher. Elle ne saurait dire depuis quand son regard pour le brun avait changé. Elle avait d'abord éprouvé une grande admiration pour ce joueur si talentueux et déterminé. Cette admiration avait ensuite laissé la place à une fascination. Peu à peu, le linebacker avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Il occupait ses pensées et hantait ses nuits. Sa présence le troublait, sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle ou croisait son regard, ses joues s'empourpaient, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, sa température corporelle augmentait anormalement et des papillons se formaient dans son ventre.

Riku, qui était son confident et meilleur ami depuis sa tendre enfance, avait remarqué un changement chez Seika. Elle lui avait alors tout confié. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il lui avait répondu calmement mais avec un immense sourire amusé qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle avait d'abord rejeté cette possibilité, persuadée que cela ne serai jamais réciproque. Mais elle avait fini par s'y résoudre, sans pour autant être davantage optimiste sur le partage de ses sentiments. Shin ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle… Hormis son caractère froid, sérieux et distant, il ne la voyait pas autrement que sa plus grande rivale. Celle qu'il devait à tout prix vaincre, qui lui avait enfin donné la motivation de progresser. Il était concentré et ne se détournerait pour rien au monde de son but : devenir le meilleur joueur de foot us.

A cette pensée, un air triste remplaça son beau sourire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Ils avaient remporté la demi-finale du tournoi du Kantô et elle avait vaincu Shin ! Ces raisons devraient être suffisantes pour lui remonter le moral ! D'ailleurs son corps semblait, lui aussi, avoir réalisé ces événements. En effet, une lourde fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et ses muscles la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les vestiaires mais son corps sembla en décider autrement. Ses jambes tremblèrent et elle fut soudainement prise de vertige. Elle tomba en arrière sans pouvoir réagir. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à atterrir durement sur la pelouse, deux bras puissants la saisirent par la taille et l'empêchèrent de tomber. Sa tête rencontra doucement un torse puissant qu'elle connaissait bien.

Après un match d'une telle intensité, Shin n'avait pas été surpris de la voir s'écrouler de fatigue. Aussi avait-il immédiatement accourue vers Seika lorsque celle-ci menaçait de s'évanouir.

- Seika, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux était clos. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous ses épaules et la souleva. Il marcha ainsi vers l'intérieur du stade. Il passa devant les vestiaires des deux équipes et arriva devant un petit local. Il posa la running back au sol et la soutint fermement contre lui par la taille. Il ouvrit la porte de son bras libre puis reprit son précieux fardeau. L'intérieur était sombre. Seule la fenêtre apportait quelques rayons de lumière. Une table était disposée au centre avec plusieurs bancs sur les côtés. Juste derrière l'un d'eux se trouvait un lit d'infirmerie duquel il s'approcha.

Il baissa la tête et détailla la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Elle paraissait si fragile, si frêle, si innocente ainsi qu'il avait du mal à croire que ce petit bout de femme l'avait vaincu sur le terrain. Il était encore plus dur à croire qu'elle pratiquait le foot us et faisait partie des meilleurs joueurs lycéen du pays. Pourtant, malgré tous les préjugés et obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant elle, elle était parvenue à se hisser jusqu'au sommet. Elle était peut être très timide et peu sûre d'elle dans la vie courante, mais c'était une toute autre personne sur le terrain. Sa détermination, sa rage de vaincre n'avait jamais faibli ! Elle avait ainsi prouvé sa valeur à tous ceux qui l'avait sous-estimé, notamment du fait qu'elle était une fille. Cette battante ne pouvait que susciter son admiration et son estime. Peut-être même plus venant de lui…

Il resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur elle. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, malgré leurs équipements. L'odeur de Seika était un délice pour son odorat. Et la vue de ce beau et fin visage entouré d'une cascade de cheveux châtains représentait un spectacle magnifique pour ses yeux.

Il déposa à contrecœur la lycéenne sur le lit. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle transpirait. Il posa une main sur son front et remarqua que la température de celui-ci était élevée. Elle avait chaud. Après un tel effort et sous une pareille quantité d'équipements, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant. Il entreprit alors de lui en enlever le surplus. Il ne put empêcher sa gêne de transparaître lorsqu'il lui ôta son haut. Elle n'était bien-sûr pas totalement dévêtit. Un petit marcel fin et blanc couvrait ses formes mais il était léger et le geste qu'exécutait Shin était tout de même embarrassant.

Le lycéen ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir l'étendue du corps que laissait deviner ses vêtements. Il remonta ensuite sur son visage et le détailla plusieurs minutes. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne réalisa que trop tard que sa main s'approchait de Seika. Il lui effleura délicatement la joue avant de se reprendre et stopper son geste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ce genre d'attitude ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas !

- Shin… lança une voix faible.

L'adolescente venait de se réveiller. Elle se redressa en position assise et croisa le regard du linebacker. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle y décela de la colère et des reproches. Elle baissa alors la tête, les joues rouges et descendit du lit. Malheureusement son geste fut trop rapide et elle manqua de tomber. Une fois de plus, Shin l'a rattrapa. Elle était toute contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur le torse musclé du sportif. Les mains de ce dernier étaient sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Elle sentit son pouls accélérer dangereusement, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur la submergea. La Terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter ses bras.

Le contact rapproché avec Seika avait provoqué un frisson chez Shin. Toutes ces interrogations, ces reproches envers lui-même, les barrières qu'ils s'étaient dressées s'étaient soudainement dissipées.

L'adolescente recula légèrement la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage de celui qui avait volé son cœur. Elle connaissait chacun de ses traits par cœur, pour les avoir longuement détaillé.

C'est alors qu'un léger courant d'air parcouru ses bras puis ses épaules. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne portait plus le haut de son équipement. Son petit marcel blanc laissait apparaître les bretelles et une petite partie du haut de son soutien-gorge dont on devinait les formes et la couleur à travers le vêtement. Elle devint alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate et s'éloigna en entourant sa poitrine de ses bras. Elle s'arrêta lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent l'un des bancs de la table.

- Euh… Shin…que…pourquoi…où sont…

Il lui tendit ses vêtements, devinant ses paroles. Il avança ensuite vers la sortie, sans plus d'explications. En vérité, il se faisait torture pour ne pas la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle lâcha alors l'équipement qu'elle tenait…

Alors qu'il contournait la table, Shin écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Seika venait de l'enlacer par derrière, appuyant sa tête conte le dos du jeune homme. Il resta un moment sans bouger. Tant de questions lui passaient par la tête. Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face. Elle relâcha son étreinte et se mordit la lèvre, signe plus qu'évident de gêne.

Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle n'espérait pas une réponse positive, elle voulait simplement soulager son cœur d'un lourd fardeau. Elle était amoureuse du numéro 40 des White Knights d'Ojou. Elle rassembla alors tout son courage et posa deux mains tremblantes sur le torse de Shin. Elle les fit lentement remonter jusqu'à entourer son cou. Il ne résista pas lorsqu'elle l'attira vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut une explosion de sensation qui parcouru le corps de la jeune fille. Les lèvres du jeune homme lui procuraient un plaisir sans comparaison. Mais elle mit fin à leur échange et observa celui qu'elle aimait, anxieuse. Ne guettant pas la moindre réaction, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se précipita vers la sortie aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille… Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'ouvrir la porte car il s'élança sur elle et la saisit par la taille, tout en la ramenant vers lui.

Surprise, elle se retourna vivement et dévisagea le lycéen. Elle recula, ne comprenant pas, et se retrouva coincer par le lit. Lui, s'approcha et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Shin et répondit au baiser. Ce dernier la saisit par les hanches afin de coller son corps contre le sien. Cet échange lui procurait autant de plaisir que le premier. Les lèvres de Seika étaient douces et pulpeuses. Il trouva leur gout irrésistible et envoutant.

A bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin au baiser. Shin posa son front sur celui de la running back.

- Shin, je…je t'aime…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête, les joues rouges.

- Dans ce cas, ça doit être pareil pour moi… répondit le linebacker.

Les paroles de Seika avaient provoqué un déclic dans sa tête. Son comportement envers elle s'expliquait à présent. Il lui saisit délicatement le menton et releva son visage. Elle affichait un air quelque peu perplexe quant aux dernières paroles du brun mais abordait toujours les mêmes rougeurs.

- Je t'aime Seika Kobayakawa.

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de la concernée. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long baiser. Mais il fut plus approfondit que les précédents. Le chevalier blanc d'Ojou quitta les lèvres de la Devil Bats et descendit vers son cou. Elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il lui effleura lentement la peau. Il n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui déposait à présent des baisers. Il finit par enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou, conscient que ses cheveux chatouillaient l'adolescente. Elle passa une main dans la soyeuse chevelure du brun et l'autre sur son torse. Lui avait les siennes sur les hanches de Seika. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses, ce qui provoqua un frisson chez la jeune fille, et la souleva sur le lit. Elle l'attira davantage vers elle et se retrouva allongée en dessous de lui.

Seika fit comprendre au linebacker que son équipement devenait gênant. Elle ne pouvait le serrer contre elle sans être embêtée par les protections. Aussi, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était trop timide pour lui en débarrasser, il le fit lui-même et se retrouva torse nu. Puis il se baissa et captura ses lèvres. Une de ses mains s'engouffra sous le marcel de la jeune fille. Il guetta le moindre signe de rejet mais n'obtint qu'un sourire timide. Après tout, aucun des deux n'avaient déjà expérimenté ce genre de choses. Elle était en droit de le repousser. Mais elle n'en fit rien et embrassa son bien aimé. Il lui ôta son marcel et se recula afin de pouvoir la regarder. Elle rougit automatiquement. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se pencha sur le haut de sa poitrine, que son soutif ne cachait pas, pour gouter à sa peau. Seika ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il déposa ensuite sa langue sur la courbe généreuse de l'un des seins tandis qu'il faisait lentement glisser sa bretelle. Shin faisait preuve d'une telle douceur dans tous ces gestes. Elle ne croyait pas cela possible. Etait-ce vraiment le même Shin que celui qui l'avait de si nombreuses fois violemment taclé sur le terrain ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui dégrafer son sous-vêtement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Rapide comme l'éclair, le jeune homme se redressa, suivie de Seika. La jeune fille se cacha du mieux qu'elle le put derrière le brun lorsque 2 paires d'yeux fixèrent la scène abasourdis. Ce n'était autre que Takami et Sakuraba qui recherchaient leur linebacker depuis un petit moment.

La joueuse de Deimon enfila rapidement le t-shirt de son équipe, sans les protections, toujours derrière Shin. Son visage tout entier avait viré au rouge tomate. Le brun, lui, n'avait pu empêcher un air gêné et quelques rougeurs de s'installer sur son visage. Mais cela n'avait durait que quelques secondes puisqu'il s'était vite repris et abordait à présent son air sérieux.

Il saisit la main de celle qu'il aimait et avança vers la sortie. Il n'adressa pas un regard à ses amis et se fraya un passage entre ces derniers toujours sous le choc.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, Seika revint seule afin de récupérer son marcel et ses équipements. Elle courut tout le long du trajet et cacha son visage dans le tissu du vêtement. Les deux White Knights ne réagirent qu'au moment où elle passa de nouveau entre eux afin de sortir. Ils se retournèrent et la suivirent du regard.

Shin l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se retourna pour constater que le quarterback ainsi que le receveur la fixaient toujours. Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers son linebacker préféré, celui-ci lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit en souriant, sans que le rouge ne quitte néanmoins son visage.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres devant le stade, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Shin s'était bien sûr revêtit de son t-shirt, mais leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Un silence s'installa alors durant plusieurs dizaines de secondes.

Ce fut Riku qui le brisa. Il s'approcha en souriant des deux amoureux et saisit sa sœur de cœur par les épaules.

- J'espère que tu es plus douée en amour qu'en foot us Shin.

Le concerné tiqua légèrement face à la remarque. Il ne bougea pas la tête mais fixa le joueur de Seibu en plissant des yeux. Ce dernier ne put s'empêche de rire devant la mine qu'affichait l'un des meilleurs linebacker du Japon.


End file.
